Until Now
by DANY DE EVANS
Summary: no se conocian mucho, casi no se hablaban, pero algo era seguro se amaban One-Shot


Until Now (hasta ahora)

Maka caminaba solitaria por las calles de Dead City, ¿Por qué a ella?, ¿Por qué siempre a ella?, siempre a ella le rompían el corazón, siempre la lastimaban a ella, siempre la engañaban a ella, siempre jugaban con sus sentimientos.

Ella era una chica solitaria, siempre sentada en la esquina del salón, callada y reservada, hasta que un día de improviso, un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio le confeso su "amor" por ella, después de eso ella su empezó a juntar con los amigos de su "novio": Kim, Ox Ford, Harvard, Killik y Jaqueline, ellos no eran muy amables y solian criticar mucho, en especial a un grupo de chicos algo…extravagantes.

Este grupo est5aba conformado por Dead the Kid, el hijo del director del Shibusen, parecía normal salvo las 3 rayas blancas de un solo lado del cabello, sus ojos color ámbar y su esquizofrénico amor por la simetría, su novia Chrona Makenshi, tenía el cabello rosa, ojos azules violeteados, tenía siempre un vestido negro hasta los tobillos, y solía decir "no puedo lidiar con esto".

Luego esta un chico de cabello azul y un ego hasta los cielos, su nombre es Black * Star, solían criticarlo mucho a el ya que decía que él era un gran dios, luego esta su novia, Tsubaki Natsukasa, ella era la más normal de todos, había hablado una o dos veces con ella para un trabajo escolar, era muy amable y tierna,

Liz y Patty Thomson, las hermanas gemelas que no compartían nada en común salvo el color del cabello, Patty era bajita y Liz era alta, Patty era algo infantil y Liz era algo mas…..Madura

Por ultimo Soul Eater Evans, un chico alto, de cabello blanco y ojos rojos con unos peculiares dientes de tiburón, a Maka le gustaba Soul, pero aparte de que se hizo novia de Hero, Maka se dio cuenta de que Soul nunca se fijaría en ella, no era muy bonita, no tenía el mejor cuerpo y nunca tuvo el coraje para hablarle a él y a sus amigos, así que se descartó ella misma como posible novia de Soul.

Pero ahora no quería estar con nadie, con nadie, solo quería estar sola, como siempre había estado desde que su madre murió cuando ella tenía 6 años, solo quería estar ella con un libro y un cojín cómodo.

Hubiese preferido seguir con las fantasías con Soul, que haber aceptado ser novia de Hero, y así seguiría, con tontas fantasías.

Llego a una banca y se sentó, llorando mientras recordaba lo sucedido hacia un par de horas:

******Flash Back********

Maka estaba sentada en el sofá de su departamento mientras leía uno de sus libros favoritos, de repente desde la puerta se escuchó un golpe sordo, Maka se paró de inmediato para ver lo que había sido ese ruido, al acercarse a la puerta ve un sobre blanco.

No tenía nada escrito por fuera, abrió lentamente el sobre y se encontró con una nota hecha a puño y letra que decía:

_Ve a la cafetería de la plaza central de Dead City y pide el cubículo 3_

Maka sin saber que pensar solo se puso sus botas estilo converse, tomo una bufanda ya que estaba haciendo un poco de frio, agarro su patineta y salió de su departamento, se subió a su patineta y avanzó por las calles de Dead City hasta llegar a la cafetería de la plaza central, casi nunca venia aquí, no salía mucho, solo salía a la librería o al cine cuando salía una película basada en algún libro o algo interesante.

Entro a la cafetería y se acercó a la empleada de llevar a las personas a los cubículos.

-¿puedo ayudarla en algo?- pregunto amablemente la empleada

-¿por favor podría llevarme al cubículo 3?- la chica tecleo algo en la computadora y levanto la mirada hacia Maka

-¿es usted la señorita Maka Albarn?- Maka solo asintió con la cabeza- sígame por favor

Esta cafetería tenía algo en especial, no era como todas en las que estaban en espacios abiertos sino que aquí había cubículos privados , lo malo era que las paredes eran muy delgadas y solía escucharse todo, pero eso pasaba desapercibido por los habitantes de Dead City.

Maka entro al cubículo y se sentó esperando a que ocurriese algo, después de 5 min. Entro la empleada con un jugo en la mano

-yo no pedí nada-susurro Maka

-cuando apartaron el cubículo lo pidieron- explico la muchacha

-disculpe por casualidad,¿ no sabe quién aparto el cubículo?

- me temo que no, lo apartaron por teléfono y no tenemos registros de las llamadas telefónicas, lo lamento

-está bien, gracias- en cuanto la empleada se fue Maka tomo la pajilla y rompió el plástico, se dio cuenta de que sobresalía un papel del envoltorio de la pajilla, lo tomo entre sus manos y vio que era la misma caligrafía de la nota anterior.

_Escucha con atención en la pared del cubículo 4_

¿Qué clase de broma era esta?, en fin, Maka coloco lentamente su oído contra la pared del otro cubículo, oyó a personas sentándose en los asientos de plástico y escucho una de las voces que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo

-dinos Hero ¿Cómo te va con Makita?- ese era Ox Ford

-da igual- dijo Hero como si no le importase en lo más mínimo

-¿crees llegar a cumplir nuestra apuesta?- esa voz era la de Killik

-por supuesto que sí, la tengo rendida a mis pies, ya le pedí que lo hiciéramos y me dijo que lo pensaría

-eso no significa que está a tus pies Hero-le dijo Harvard en tono pensativo

-me dijo que hoy me daría la respuesta y con el tonito en el que me lo dijo, creo que ya cayó, aparte ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?, me acuesto con ella y después la boto y no le vuelvo a hablar en la vida , muy simple -dijo Hero seguro de sí mismo

-pero recuerda-esa era la voz de Jaqueline-que te acuestes con ella no significa que te puedas olvidar de mi- su voz sonaba empalagosa y algo ¿Cómo decirlo….? Seductora

-no te cambiaría por nada del mundo Jaqueline

En ese momento a Maka se le vino el mundo encima, se acordó que hace 2 días Hero le había pedido tener relaciones con ella( N/A: relaciones sexuales, solo por si hay chicos inocentes aquí) y ella le había dicho que lo pensaría ,aunque tenía planeado decirle que sí, ahora entendía por qué Hero quería ser su novio, ¿Quién podría fijarse en una plana como ella?¿quién podría fijarse en una ratita de laboratorio como ella?, el solo quería jugar con ella, divertirse un rato y después tirarla como trapo sucio, eso le dolía, le dolía mucho, quería llorar, pero no le daría esa satisfacción a Hero.

Tomo su patineta, dejo la propina y agarro el jugo en sus manos, se dirigió a la puerta del cubículo 4, tocó la puerta lentamente.

-bien, ya llego la comida- grito Harvard, Hero abrió la puerta y, en menos de un segundo, Maka le echo el jugo encima

-¡JODETE PUTO HIJO DE MIERDA! – salió corriendo de la cafetería con unos cuantos brotes de lágrimas en sus ojos, en cuanto sus pies tocaron la calle, Maka puso su patineta en el suelo, se subió a ella y de una sola patada al asfalto, salió volando literalmente de ahí.

No sabía a donde ir, no quería ir a su departamento, no quería ir a ninguna parte y no tenía ninguna parte a donde ir, después de varias horas en patineta, comenzó a caminar y acabo sentada en una banca del parque

Llorando….

Sola …

******Fin Flash Back*********

Seguía llorando en el parque, mientras abrazaba su patineta, con la cabeza gacha y el flequillo le tapaba los ojos, sintió una mano en su espalda, ella levanto rápidamente la mirada y vio un par de ojos rojizos que la miraban de arriba abajo, Maka se sobresaltó casi al instante

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto Soul mientras el, con su mano le quitaba varias lagrimas del rostro

-no importa-respondió Maka mientras negaba con la cabeza

-¿es por lo de Hero?- Maka quedo pasmada al instante

-¿co-como lo sa-sabes?-Soul se quedó callado un par de minutos con aspecto pensativo hasta que por fin hablo

- el otro día los oí en el baño de hombres del Shibusen, por eso te estuve dejando las notas

Completo Shock

-¿fu-fuiste tú?- Soul solo asintió

-pero ¿Por qué?- Soul la miro a los ojos

-porque me preocupas

-¿Por qué?, pocas veces hemos hablado, apenas y me conoces – Maka bajo la mirada recordando hacia un par de meses cuando todavía no era novia de Hero, aunque la verdad, si lo pensaba bien, nunca le dejo de gustar Soul, pero parecía que la presencia de Hero la cegaba y no le dejaba ver a quien de verdad amaba.

Maka estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Soul estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo.

-Porque yo- Soul estaba susurrando lentamente, lo que causaba que su aliento chocara contra el rostro de Maka- te amo Maka – en eso Soul elimino la distancia que separaba sus labios de los de Maka, le dio un beso lento, pero largo y lleno de cariño.

Maka al principio se tensó, pero después cerro los ojos y le correspondió el beso, se dio cuenta de que desde que estaba con Hero, solo quería estar con Soul, es cierto casi no se conocían, pero no importaba, ella lo amaba a él, él la amaba a ella, se amaban.

-te amo-susurro Maka- y no me di cuenta hasta ahora

-yo no me di cuenta hasta hace un par de días- puso una sonrisa torcida- en cuanto oí al idiota de Hero lo que quería hacerte, me dieron ganas de arrancarle la cabeza .

-yo hace rato le tire un jugo en la cara

-yo le hubiera tirado un puñetazo en la cara- Maka se hecho a reír igual que Soul, era fácil estar con él, no sentía que estaba siendo vigilada y que cualquier paso que diera mal seria criticada, sentía que era …Feliz, esa noche Maka durmió feliz, sabiendo que al fin estaba con alguien que la amaba

FIN.

* * *

mis disculpas por no actualizar Romeo and Juliett , pero he estado muy ocupada

¿reviews?


End file.
